


【地拉】乐园一日游

by MTUN



Category: Madō King Granzort, 光能使者, 魔动王, 魔動王グランゾート
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTUN/pseuds/MTUN
Summary: 短暂的相聚，地点是月表上最新开业的兔人类主题乐园，被咕哩咕哩和加斯抛下，两个人的游乐园时间就开始了。
Relationships: 遥大地/拉比
Kudos: 1





	【地拉】乐园一日游

**Author's Note:**

> #完全小甜饼，没什么逻辑，灵感之后的紧急摸鱼尝试  
> #OOC预警，BUG预警，一切出入全是私设，毕竟我真的蛮废物的

或许有必要介绍一下这里。月球兔主题乐园，开业于五个月前，凭借着兔人类出没的传言一炮而红，在年轻人中是属于到月球必玩级别的大热门。

出乎意料地，咕哩咕哩强烈要求来这里玩。只不过她的目标是乐园内所谓的兔人类最爱自助餐厅，说白了只是萝卜宴而已，虽然确确实实是吸引到了一只真正的长耳族……而加斯则是听到自助这词的一瞬间就确定了与咕哩咕哩相同的目的地。

“胡萝卜先生，胡萝卜先生~”咕哩咕哩兴高采烈地唱着自编的歌曲，一蹦一跳朝着餐厅的位置前进，加斯匆匆忙忙跟在她的身后，还没忘跟剩下的两个挥手告别。

于是，只剩下了大地和拉比面面相觑。他们有空再会的时间只有一年中的暑假，大地在之前很有自信在短短几日内重新熟络起一整年未见的情谊，毕竟地月书信往来可是从未断绝。只是这次他发觉他们之间似乎微妙地有了距离，不知是因为时间空间客观上的相隔，还是他自己这边出了问题的缘故。

乐园内的游客们多是黏黏糊糊的年轻情侣，或是结伴的女孩子们，他们两个男生站一块着实有些突兀。两个人，游乐园，未免有些太暧昧了，连空气中甜蜜的糖果香气都在暗示着什么，简直就像约会。尤其是……在他确实是抱着不可明言的，友情以上的情感的情况下，遥大地有些不知道此刻应该是苦恼还是窃喜。

“真是的，她不是每天都在吃胡萝卜吗，”拉比仍然穿着习惯了的蓝色服装，兔耳朵压在头带下面，一如从前相见之时，大地甚至有他从未改变的错觉。他伸了个懒腰，一把勾在大地的肩膀上，“嘛，不过先为餐厅老板默哀吧，加斯和咕哩咕哩加起来的话……喂？大地？”

“嗯……？”突然的靠近打断了大地原本的绮念，只是在脖子上紧贴的手臂温度又引起了更多，他不得不强迫自己集中注意力去听拉比讲了什么。

拉比狐疑地上下扫了他几眼，“我总觉得你有些心不在焉。”

“没有，而且你别这样，好热啊。”他把对方的胳膊拉下自己的脖子，不意外地听到极有拉比特色的一声轻哼，不过手臂还是收了回去，大地在心底稍稍松了口气。

好在拉比的情绪没持续多久，他显得格外兴致勃勃，“我说，不懂事的小姑娘和一根筋的老古板都走了，只剩下我们，这绝对是个好机会吧！”

“什么好机会？”遥大地恍惚间快以为自己听错了，呼吸都紧了不少，心里更是震得锣鼓响，问话也带着他未察觉的期待。

拉比咧开嘴，笑着给了他一个wink，毫不犹豫地举起鼓槌，[哐当]一声把他的一切幻想都敲了个粉碎。

“当然是关于女孩子的好机会了！”

他似乎完全没有注意到大地猛然跌落的情绪，还在朝他挤眉弄眼，“这里可是游乐场，又有那么多可爱的女孩子，这里是最适合的！女孩子们防备心也低，电话号码什么的，轻而易举！”

“是……是吗？”

“当然了，”他悠闲地双手交叉放在头后四处张望，已经开始搜寻合适的搭讪对象，“怎么样，要不要比一下啊，大地。比比谁拿到的联系方式更多。绝对是我更受欢迎的！”

“我就算了吧。”无奈感翻滚着上涌，把胸口堵得发闷。

“哈？少害羞了。这有什么，别浪费机会啊。”

“才不是害羞……”

“……”拉比双手环在胸前，思考了一小会，笑容渐渐变得戏谑，“哈，我知道了，你该不会没经验吧？听好了，这种时候，就是要主动出击啊。”

“嘛，不知道也没关系，我可以教你。”他就这样得意洋洋地确定下两人在乐园内的主要活动。

“反正你也是学奥赛罗船长的吧，不如不教……”好在这句大地还没来得及说出来，否则按照他对他的了解，拉比绝对会被激起根本不必要的胜负心，更加执着于此。

“帮我挡一下。”对方理所应当地说完这句，大地就不得不站直了身体，临时充当掩护遮蔽物。当拉比再次站起，他头顶的耳朵已经脱离了头带的束缚，舒舒服服地迎风而立，“搭讪第一点，要融入环境。”他指了指自己的兔耳朵，“最好不要太突兀。”

原本吓了一跳想赶紧制止他的大地这才发觉几乎街上的每个人头顶都带着装饰用的假兔耳，这样一来，似乎确实是如此……没有兔耳的游客反而是少数。

拉比似乎也很高兴自己的耳朵不用再憋屈地折着了，一边走着一边晃了晃自己细长的粉嫩耳朵。

“你倒是一套一套的。”大地的话意有所指，“该不会都是你自己实践得来的吧？”

骄傲的好友摸了摸鼻子，显得很是自得，张口还想要说什么，只是走路不看路的后果很快显现，他一头撞上了巨大的兔子玩偶。

好在玩偶服足够柔软，大地也眼疾手快扶住了拉比，免得他一屁股跌倒在地。拉比没受什么伤，反而因祸得福，兔子玩偶额外向他们分发了一只气球。

“可恶啊……”鲜艳的彩色细绳连结轻飘飘气球，在头顶随风微微晃动，色彩饱和度极高，“我又不是小孩子，给我这个干什么，看起来傻死了。”

大地抬头看向兔子形状的气球，莫名觉得有点像拉比，他摇了摇头，排除了自己的傻念头，又不是所有兔子都像拉比，“我倒是觉得挺好的，咕哩咕哩一定喜欢，这个好像是兔人类的形象哦。”

“哼。什么兔人类，我们根本就不是这个样子，而且我们叫长耳族。”拉比愤愤地握着细绳，倒也没一气之下扔出去。

大地很高兴话题能从之前的搭讪女孩转向长耳族，他们顺理成章地开始谈起以前的冒险，森林、海洋、远古赤地还有冰天雪原，现在想来那段日子确实是太神奇了，若非拉比现在就在自己身旁，恐怕一切的一切，他都只会以为是小时候的幻想。大地想起自己确实是有一段时间没见过拉比的长耳朵了，毕竟会面地点一直都在月球表面而非长耳族居住的兔之月。看着他摇摇晃晃的耳朵，大地有种自己又回到了兔之月的错觉。

他们曾经离得非常近。

现在也不算远，起码他们可以聊着共同的旅行，肩并肩地走过小半个园区，在同一张长椅上解决刚买来的，淋着热腾腾芥末酱的热狗，虽然拉比手上拿着的那个气球确实有些滑稽。

“说起来，你还记得第一次进入到兔之月，和婆婆他们走散的事情，结果被当成邪动族的事情吧。”

“哈哈哈当然了，说实话，那次要不是你拖累我，就算被包围，哼，我一个人也能跑掉。”

“不可能不可能，他们也是长耳族，和你一样，哪怕是拉比你也跑不掉的……”

“切，我……”像是被什么吸引了注意力，对方的话刚开了一个头便没了动静，接着吃了一半的热狗被塞到了大地手里，很能显现拉比不拘小节的风格，热狗上的芥末酱都快要溢出乱七八糟的油纸，而左半边和右半边的面包体积未免有点太过失衡。

大地为了拯救自己的衬衫不被邪恶的芥末酱染指，不得不小心地应付拉比塞来的半个热狗，而就在他终于快要坚持不住的时候，拉比终于回来了，带起的风让系在椅子上的卡通兔子气球都在大幅度摇晃。只是他做的第一件事情并不是将热狗拿回来，而是慢吞吞地将什么东西戴在了大地的头上。

“好了，这样你就不会被当成是邪动族，也就不用跟人家女孩打起来了，省得你再扒人家眼皮了，不过多一个未婚妻也不亏啊，是吧？。”他说着，还颇有闲心地调整了一下角度，满意地点了点头。

旁边建筑上的玻璃反光好心地告诉大地，他头上的是一对兔耳装饰，就像街道上的大多数人戴着的那种，卡在他的短发中，滑稽极了，总之让他想到魔法蜗牛光秃秃头顶上的触角，芥末酱毫不犹豫地抓住了这次机会，坠落到了垂涎已久的新衬衫上。

“噗，我刚才看见那边有卖，怎么样？我觉得还挺适合你的。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”拉比试图说得情真意切，如果他能忍住不笑的话，想必一定能成功。

“喂——拉比——”鉴于大地现在正一手一个热狗，实在没多余的手去取下这不合时宜的装饰物，他只能用言语谴责。

不过……他再次看向玻璃，上面的的影像忠实地还原了两人的一举一动，笑得不能自已的拉比，以及两对颤动的耳朵，包括自己头上这对，现在他们都有耳朵了。

算了，滑稽就滑稽些吧。大地突然又觉得不摘这耳朵也似乎也不错，“行啦，行啦，快拿走你的热狗，都把我衣服弄脏了。”

拥有真耳朵的那个耸耸肩，重新靠在椅背上，接回了自己的午餐。

——————————————————————————————————

洒在月亮上的太阳与地球上的完全没区别，只是似乎特别偏爱某人，甚至为其镀上了一层不真切的金边，细小的绒发也能看得一清二楚。遥大地远远地望向笑着和女孩子谈论着什么的拉比，踌躇着，现在走上去也太没眼力见了。

他愤愤地吸了一大口手中刚刚买来的柠檬苏打水，冰冷酸涩的味道在口腔中久久不散，丰沛的气泡争先恐后在舌头上尖叫着炸开。

没办法，他是拉比啊，早该习惯了。

早该明白的，自己的感情在出生之前就被宣判死刑了。但大地还是不可遏制地感到了一丝委屈和愤怒，明明是他说想喝柠檬水的，自己只是离开了一小会，他就能和别人继续开心地聊天。

“……拉比君真的超帅气呢~♥”能隐隐约约地听到女孩子特有的甜腻嗓音传来，大地浑身一凛，不自觉地靠近了一些，想要听得更清楚。

“哈哈哈，我倒是觉得能遇见你这么可爱的女孩子是我的幸运呢。”拉比没有像小时候那样一听到女生的夸奖就开始傻笑，特意压低的嗓音听起来格外有磁性。

这家伙，在故意耍帅啊，而且声音这么假，大地忍不住默默吐槽，但事实证明女孩子就是很吃这套，脸上的迷恋之色更深。拉比一抖耳朵，满脸的得意洋洋。

“今天真的好开心，这一定是兔人类的魔法！”

“诶！？什……什么兔人类？”吓到连本音都出来了，大地想着要不要上去帮忙解围。

女生很奇怪地看着拉比，“拉比君不知道吗？是带来幸福与奇迹的兔人类哦，只要见到兔人类，就能向它许愿，一定会实现的。”

快折成飞机耳的兔耳朵松了口气般又立了起来，”哈，哈……还有这种传说啊。”

“呐，我说拉比君……我们一起去找兔人类吧，然后许愿，许愿……”女生可爱地红了脸，发出了羞涩的邀请，“听说这个乐园里，确实是有兔人类出没呢……”

“抱歉……”拉比张嘴刚说出一个词，就被再也坐不住的大地打断，他一个箭步跑上前，强硬地把杯壁上挂满了冰凉水珠的柠檬水塞到了拉比的手里，“你在这里啊，找了你好久呢，拉比。”

“快走吧，加斯他们还在等我们过去呢。”

女生没料到这一出，自乱了阵脚：“啊，那……那再见，拉比君……”

勉强礼貌地说完再见，半是强硬地拽着还在懵圈状态的拉比，闷着气一股脑地向前走着，而脖子上猛然传来的冰凉触感终于将大地刺激回现实，并在与拉比的对视中心虚地落败，不由得松开了手。

拉比不满地收回贴在他脖子上的柠檬水，甩了甩被握的发红的手腕，“不解释一下吗？”

“呃……？”

拉比似乎更生气了，柠檬水被吸得咕噜咕噜作响，以此来表达自己的烦躁，这让大地更加无法组织出什么有效的句子，而拉比探究的视线更是令他胆颤心惊。

被发现了？

“我们去玩那个吧！”正所谓慌不择路，顺着大地的手指看去，那是个拥有连续3个360°大旋转和俯冲的过山车，拉比还没能发表什么意见，就被急着掩饰的大地拉了上去。

大地发誓，他只是随便一指，但事实证明连续的3个360°大旋转与俯冲远比他想得要刺激得多，否则他们两个也不会脚底发软地互搀着走下来，也不会这么丢人地抱着桶吐了个昏天黑地。

过了好一会，大地仍然觉得身心疲惫，两个人久久无言地并排坐在一起，这个角落被巨大游乐设施的阴影遮蔽，没什么太阳，也没什么人，游客咯咯的欢笑声模糊不清，像是隔着一个世界。

沉默绝对地统治着这一块被隔离的小小角落，率先打破它的，是拉比，他一向勇敢。

“现在该说了吧，你个混蛋，既然胃里都没东西吐了，那就明明白白地说出来吧，你到底在想什么。”

也一向是直接到尖锐的。

大地抬起头直视自己的爱慕对象，那双翠绿色的眼睛有一瞬间的动摇，随后又恶狠狠地瞪了回来，拉比的自尊心可不允许他这时候移开视线，大地自然是了解的。

他长高了一些，大地默默地想，相比初遇的时候稳重了很多，眉眼也更加精致，难怪很受女孩子欢迎。

反正没有希望，既然要死，他决定要让这份感情死得痛快一些了，不然恐怕自己会越来越奇怪，拉比也不希望这样吧。

就在拉比忍不住要开口催促的前一秒，大地用力地闭了闭眼睛，再次睁开，“拉比！”

“我喜欢你。”

真是简单的一句话啊，简单到大地自己都惊讶了，话出口落地，没有反悔的余地。他反而轻松了很多，甚至有余力欣赏拉比维持不住表情的惊讶的脸。

“母控小子，”多年前的称呼从他嘴巴里一个字一个字地挤了出来，拉比几乎是蹦了起来，抓着大地的衣领，质问，“你在耍我吗？”

“……没有。”大地不明白拉比为何生气，他曾幻想过很多拉比的反应唯独没有料到现在。他握住拉比用力到泛白的手指，重复了一遍，“我喜欢你。”

拉比看上去并没有因此而感到安慰，大地仍能感受到他又气又急。

“不可能！”兔耳少年高声否认。大地被这否认激起了几份火气，硬是把告白的羞怯压下去了几分，“怎么不可能！我就是喜欢……”

“乒——”清脆的一声，来源于牙齿的相撞，拉比松开了被他拽得皱巴巴的领子，踉跄着后退了半步，一掌甩开了大地试图拉住他的手，凶巴巴地继续说，“记住刚才的感觉，很讨厌对吧！？所以你才不是喜欢！”

思绪乱作一团，纵使拉比动作很快，大地仍然感觉到了刚才一瞬间覆盖在自己嘴唇上的柔软触感，虽然紧随其后的就是疼痛与血腥味了。刚才那个，是吻吗？

“喂！说话！”然而拉比的怒气在抬头的一瞬间消散了，连带着咄咄逼人的气势都软了下去，“……你的嘴唇……出血了。”

不，与其叫吻，不如说只是单纯地碰撞在了一起而已，嘴唇上传来丝丝的刺痛感提醒大地刚才拉比的所作所为。

“拉比，这是我的初吻。”他接过拉比递来的手帕，草草按在自己的嘴巴上，“刚才我感觉很痛，但是因为是拉比，我……很开心。”

“我喜欢拉比你。”大地想了想，又大声重复了好几遍，直到拉比红着脸一个反驳的字也说不出来。

通常来说，告白不需要说这么多遍吧，但是一般情况下，接吻也不会让嘴唇出血。毕竟对方是拉比，就是要麻烦一些的，大地想，这情况远比他预料的好太多了，迟钝如他也不至于现在还没发现对方的心意，他愿意再重复一千次，一万次。

“以我妈妈的名字起誓，我确实是喜欢你的。”大地强调到。

“切，都怪那个见鬼的传言，”拉比顿了顿，轻蔑的语调转向不可思议的柔和，“说吧，现在是许愿时间了，谁让你见到真正的长耳族了呢。”

这世界上再没有比这更令人高兴的事情了，大地无奈地笑着，再再一次重复：“我喜欢拉比，请和我交往！”

“哼，真是拿你没办法。”他微微偏过头，露出红透了的耳朵，“毕竟没了我，你就什么都办不到嘛。”

“我答应你了。”最后的嘟嘟囔囔小声但是清晰无比，大地确实是听到了。

这一定就是长耳族的魔法，最最隐秘而不可说的愿望被实现了，他的脑袋仍然处在幸福的风暴中心，愣愣地看向被主动牵起的手，双手十指扣合，就像地球上的，月球上的，所有的恋人通常所作的那样。

拉比像是要掩饰什么，故意提高了嗓音，就和平时一样有气势，“那么接下来呢？这可是第一次约会，我可不允许就这样草草了事。”

大地笑着点点头，“那是当然的，我们还有很长时间呢。”

于是接下来的，就是真正的约会了。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢能看到这里的你！


End file.
